


Love By The Seat Of His Britches!

by Sandboy28



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Bare bottomed spanking, Battle, Crying, Loki is caught out, Parental Love, Surprise Ending, forgiving Odin, happy loki, parental disciplinary spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Our Little Trickster gets himself into trouble and earns a two part spanking! Both parents show the little prince love through the seat of his pants!





	Love By The Seat Of His Britches!

The rag-tag, bedraggled soldiers of Asgard stepped onto the Observatory floor, coughing, talking and shuffling their weary feet. Volstagg, who towered over the other men walked along, a small figure draped over his shoulder. There was a sound coming from the figure. A high pitched sound. Heimdall recognized the sound well. He had heard it many times issuing from the throat of the young prince, Loki. The boy was begging Volstagg to spare him a visit to his father! The huge warrior simply smiled and advanced on his way. Not begging, nor pleading, nor any other heartbreaking appeals would stop his progress toward that throne room!   
Odin All Father sat upon his golden throne, a neutral expression on his wizened face. He looked left, then right, and then leaned over and broke explosive wind! It was a mighty sound, thunderous and very king like he mused. The two guards who stood watch over the doors suppressed giggles of mirth as Volstagg came through with his small charge.   
“Volstagg! What is that over your shoulder?” Odin boomed good humoredly.   
“I bring you a present my king! I found this little fellow disguised in armour on the battle field. I thought you might like to give him his just reward.” He reached up and gently lowered the struggling teen to his feet. Loki was filthy and covered in sod and scratches. He looked absolutely furious, which brought a chuckle to Odin’s lips.   
“Little devil.” The ancient deity said softly. “Bring him to me.” Volstagg grasped Loki’s skinny arm and walked him up the dais to his waiting father. With every step his expression became more fearful.   
“Papa….I….” The boy began but it was too late. He was handed off to his father who gazed down at him, not very angrily.   
“I know. You wanted to fight with Asgard’s Army.” The All Father said without a trace of anger. Loki’s shoulders slumped and he looked down. “Thank you, Volstagg. I will take matters from here.” Volstagg bowed, smiling and departed. The two guards, knowing too well what was happening left with him leaving Odin and Loki alone.   
“When will I be old enough to fight?” The boy said miserably.   
“Well, certainly not at fourteen.” His father replied. “Loki, you are just a boy. I realize you mean well but this is a dangerous practice, sneaking off to fight with adults. Can you imagine how worried your mother would be?” Loki nodded sadly.   
“I would be more angry than worried.” Frigga suddenly spoke up from the base of the dais. Loki turned to see his mother, blood in her eyes!   
“Well my son it seems your mama would like first crack at you. I can hardly deny her.” Loki’s face drained of colour.   
“N…No! Please!” The boy got out before his mother clamped her hand on his arm.   
“Oh yes, young man. To your chambers!” Frigga tugged her son down the dais and delivered a stinging swat to his bottom to move him along He looked back to his father, hoping for an intervention. He feared a spanking from his father but a walloping from his angry mother was twice as bad!   
“Mama please!” Loki squeaked as he was led past the guards on the outside of the throne room. He had already begun to cry, knowing that pain was coming! They shared an amused look, both feeling just a bit sorry for the doomed teen.   
Frigga pushed into Loki’s chambers and pulled him along to his bed. She plopped down and began to peel the armour off her nervous son. She scolded him as she did.   
“What by the Gods were you thinking! You are only fourteen years old! You might have been killed! Do you know what that would do to me?”  
“I’m sorry mama!” Loki wailed as she undressed him down to his tunic and leggings.   
“You’re going to be sorry, you little imp! I’m going to spank your little tail until it glows like the moons.” Loki sucked in a terrified breath. He had learned through experience to believe her threats! Frigga pulled the skinny youth over her waiting lap and tugged his leggings down to his knees. He wriggled his bare little bottom fearfully, pre spanking tears already tracking down his face.   
There was a pause. Loki began to think she had changed her mind. As he lay there, over his mother’s soft lap, feeling the fairy floss soft material of her dress and her soft hand across his lower back, he thought he could actually feel his mother’s love. Her other hand had drifted to his naked little bottom. She was absent mindedly caressing it with such tenderness Loki actually began to feel sleepy. Then he heard it. It was a soft sound, but one he knew well. His mother was crying! The sound wrenched his heart and he began to cry in sympathy for her.   
Suddenly, she drew him into her arms and cuddled him. She rocked her sweet son in her arms just as she had done when he was a baby. They cried for one another for long moments, until they felt better.   
“Mama? I’m so sorry for what I did. I’m ready for my spanking now.” The young prince broke the embrace and laid himself over her lap, waiting obediently for the spanking he knew he had coming. Frigga dabbed her eyes with a small hankie and began to spank her son crisply. She smacked his vulnerable little cheeks quickly and sharply, making him hiss and arch his spine. The sting was fierce! It wrung yelps out of the boy and he wriggled his little bottom, futilely trying to avoid the stinging spanks. Frigga tanned his little sit spots and even the backs of his skinny thighs! Loki’s falsetto cries stabbed her heart but she kept on spanking until the terror in her heart subsided.   
When she stilled her hand Loki lay panting, sweaty and exhausted. His poor little bottom was bright red and hot as fire! There were slap marks on his thighs and his little sit spots were the darkest red of all. Despite the sting his eyes were dry. His beloved mother had spanked the guilt from him and he felt loved and cared for. Sore, tired, well punished, and vindicated.   
Frigga glided her soft hand over the burning flesh ever so gently, whispering comforts to her son. She frowned at the heat radiating from Loki’s well spanked little bottom and waved her hand over it. A soft, green mist swirled over the boy’s rump and the pain disappeared.   
“Thank you mama.” Loki said dreamily.   
“You’re welcome my baby. And now you may pay your father a visit.” Loki’s eyes flew open like window shades!   
“But mama!” Loki squeaked.   
“No buts young man.” She righted he leggings and picked him up, setting him on his feet. “Your father will give you another spanking and you are grounded for a month!” Loki looked into his mother’s eyes and knew with a deadly certainty that firstly, he was in for another blistering spanking and secondly that he deserved it!

* * * *

When Loki arrived at the throne room, his father and Volstagg were sharing conversation. Loki overheard Volstagg telling his father how skillful at swordplay he was, despite his youth. It made his chest swell with pride for a moment. That was quickly blotted out by the fearful knowledge that his bottom was going to be tanned for the second time that day! Odin saw his son approaching and smiled, waving him in.   
“Loki! Volstagg was just praising your sword skills. When you are grown you will make a formidable fighter.”   
“Yes sir.” The young prince said mechanically, marching up the dais to his certain doom.   
“Excuse us, Volstagg. My son and I need to have a talk.” Odin said casually. Volstagg smiled and withdrew. Loki understood that the only ‘talk’ would be between his father’s palm and his bare bottom! He gulped at the thought of it and advance to his father. Odin lifted his son up, into his arms and sat him in his lap, stroking his hair. “Did mama spank your little rump?” He asked, smiling warmly.   
“Yes papa.” Loki said timidly.   
“Did she explain to you that it would kill both of us if you were killed?”   
“Yes sir.”   
“Did mama heal your little bottom?”   
“Yes sir.”   
“Alright.” Odin picked the boy up and laid him across his knees. Loki tensed as his britches were lowered again. He felt his father’s huge hand laid gently across his lower back. Odin raised his hand and paused. His tiny son lay perfectly still and obedient, waiting for his father to sting his little bottom. Suddenly the All Father’s heart swelled with a love so deep and profound he could not bring himself to cause Loki pain.   
As he lay still across his father’s knees, Loki began to wonder if his father was crying too. He twisted himself around to see a look of tender affection so obvious it relaxed him from head to toe! Odin smoothed his big hand over the soft little cheeks and smiled.   
“Loki?”   
“Yes papa?” The child peeped.   
“Will you promise your papa you will never again try to go off to war until papa says so?”   
“Yes papa, I promise.”   
“Because your mama and I love you very much. You must be a good boy and mind what we say, alright?”   
“Yes sir, I will.”   
“Alright.” He tugged Loki’s little leggings up and lifted him up, setting him on his feet. Loki reached up for a hug and he gathered him in, cuddling the soft, warm little form, cherishing his affection.   
“Thank you, papa.” The boy said sweetly. Odin kissed the top of his head and sat him back down.   
“You’re welcome. Go now and be a good boy.” Odin turned his son around and gave him three gentle pats on his bottom, sending him on his way. Loki smiled and scooted out of the throne room, thankful for his reprieve!   
Just down the corridor, Matron Rin stood outside the door of the Healing Room. As Loki walked by he smiled at her. A wizened hand darted out and grabbed him, pulling him to her. She scowled at the child. Loki, having never seen that look on her face before, looked startled.   
“Is it true that you concealed yourself and went to fight with Volstagg and that lot?”   
“Yes ma’am.” Loki said meekly.   
“Did you get a spanking for it?”   
“Yes ma’am.” He replied, worried about where this was going.   
“Your mama healed your little rump, didn’t she?”   
“Y…yes ma’am.” Loki was getting more nervous by the moment. Suddenly, the old woman turned him around and gave him five sharp spanks on his little bottom! He yelped and rubbed his bottom, wincing at the sting.   
“Don’t ever do that again my sweet little prince.” She said, her face growing kinder. She hugged Loki and he smiled, hugging her back.   
“I won’t. I promise.” She released him and he turned to her as he walked away.   
“I love you too!” He said, grinning as he scampered away!


End file.
